Tropes
__TOC__ [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/HomePage TV Tropes.org] General Love Hurts Yank the Dog's Chain Odd Couple Flanderization Villain Protagonist In the Blood Rule of Cool Rule of Fun Teeth Clenched Teamwork Ragtag Bunch of Misfits Go Karting with Bowser Love Chart Mission From God (And how.) Pair The Spares (SHUT UP) Fantastic Racism Colour Coded For Your Convenience Will They or Won't They Our Elves Are Better Official Couple (LuexDrea, GranthxFie lololol oh dear god) Weapon of Choice Rescue Romance Shirtless Scene Perdita X Dream (all three chicks) The Dulcinea Effect Trauma Conga Line (sure feels like it) Not Brainwashed (Neither Lue nor Drea. Then again...) The Farmer And The Viper Art Evolution (OH JOHN RINGO YES.) Arinae Jerk Ass Freudian Excuse In the Blood Fragile Speedster Glass Cannon With Great Power Comes Great Insanity Brought Down To Normal Curtains Match The Window Sarashi Autem The Woobie Pirate Honor Before Reason Battle Butler Broken Bird... sort of Redemption Quest The Fettered Save the Villain Number Two The Medic Liz Lemon Job Failure Knight Beleaguered Assistant Boat Cool Boat Drea Save the Villain Friendly Enemy Love Hurts Vitriolic Best Buds Jerk with a Heart of Gold The Only One Allowed to Defeat You Freud was Right Pirate Badass Longcoat Basass Decay Thanks, Lueali! 8D The Captain Loveable Rogue Chivalrous Pervert Love At First Sight Martyr Without a Cause What Is This Thing You Call Love Important Haircut Eyepatch of Power Bring My Brown Pants Felix Genre Savvy Troll Deadpan Snarker Character Overlap Belated Backstory Leaning on the Furniture More than Meets the Eye Obfuscating Stupidity Smoking is Cool Swiss Army Appendage Mage in Manhattan (but backwards?) Flan Honor Before Reason Pet the Dog Friendly Enemy Vitriolic Best Buds Jerk Ass The Only One Allowed to Defeat You Right Hand Cat Cats are Mean Freudian Excuse Dual Wielding Knife Nut Not Good With People Too Many Belts Monochromatic Eyes Granth Scary Black Man The Stoic Battle Butler Made Of Iron The Jeeves Lue Love Hurts Bring Out Your Gay Dead Bishounen Bishie Sparkle Detached Sleeves Designated Victim Love At First Sight Distressed Damsel (subverted/inverted) Squishy Wizard Older Than They Look Hair Of Gold Slightly subverted? Non-Action Guy Phyre'ari Opaque Lenses Scary Shiny Glasses Magnificent Bastard The Medic Mister Exposition ("It's called love, moron.") Sesquipedalian Loquaciousness Break The Haughty Sixth Ranger Pyras Token Minority Fiery Redhead Naked First Impression but inverted?? Sesquipedalian Loquaciousness Black Magician Girl Sinister Scythe Nice Hat (the CROWN) Requisite Royal Regalia (not that she's royalty, but still) NPCs Faceless Goons Faceless Masses Karrs Noble Demon Chivalrous Pervert Affably Evil Onion Empathy Pet Misplaced Wildlife NonHuman Sidekick Felipei Weasel Mascot Five Bad Band / Five Man Band The Big Bad - Drea The Dragon - Autem The Evil Genius - Phyre'ari The Brute - Granth The Dark Chick - Arinae The Hero - Flan The Lancer - Onion The Smart Guy - Felix The Big Guy - Pyras The Chick - Lueali ...I think this could do with a reshuffling. NOT IT Category:Other Stuff